POA My Way
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: Hp My Way is on Hiatus till further notice, sorry, i skipped book two and came straight to book three, hope you guys don't mind! things will be pretty different, but i hope you guys still like it!
1. Chapter 1

Angel: ok... ummm … so I knew it would take me forever to update book one and to even start on book two … so I skipped ahead to book three … I hope you guys don't mind … I just hate the first two … they don't seem as exciting as the third one!

Chris: She's a geek.

Angel: am not!

Chris: it takes you three to four second to recognize the theme song for the Harry Potter movies!!! That makes you a geek.

Hermione: moving on!!! Angel does not own Harry Potter, only Chris and other things you don't recognize from the series ….. HarokiTellsTales owns Kimi but is loaning her to us!!

* * *

Christina 'Chris' Potter cackled as she darted away from Sirius Black, he was chasing her around the yard, trying to catch her and punish her for her latest prank.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me, Siri!!" She called, and he remembered when she was five years old and ran from him trying to get out of a bath.

"Just you wait, Potter!!" he shouted, she shrieked with laughter as he neared.

"Ron!!! Help!!" She shrieked, darting around the boy, who leapt out of Sirius' way.

"Sorry Chris, but I was a victim of the prank too!" He laughed at her scowl as she ran further away from the older man.

"Face it, Sirius!! You're getting old!! No way can you out run me!" She taunted.

"I don't need to out run you, just out smart you!" he answered; she looked over her shoulder at him to give him a confused look and ran into another person.

"Oof!" She grunted, as the person grabbed her to stop her from falling. She looked up and saw her godfather Remus Lupin.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble." She murmured, the sandy haired man grinned down at her.

"Oh, big time." He answered, she pouted at him and he took her wrist and led her back to the house to make her clean up her mess.

"Aw come on!" She whined, staring in horror at what her prank had done to the kitchen.

"Clean it up within the hour so I can start on dinner and no magic!" Remus said, before heading back outside.

"So not fair!" She whined, before getting to work.

"So how do you feel after a hard day's work?" Harry teased his twin, she scowled at him fiercely.

"You say that as if I've never done a hard day's work." She retorted, he grinned at her and she leapt at him tackling him to the ground, wrestling with him. They laughter, along with their friends, caused Remus and Sirius to smile in the kitchen.

"You win!" Chris cried as her brother locked her into a headlock, Harry laughed and let her go, she smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Dinner!!" Remus and Sirius called Harry and Ron raced into the dining room followed by Hermione, Chris, and Kimi. They all sat around the table and piled food onto their plates.

"So, how much longer until we get rid of you lot again?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, Sirius grinned at the other man.

"Two days." Kimi answered calmly.

"And trust me, it'll be more like we're getting rid of you rather than you getting rid of us." Chris teased, Sirius placed a hand over his heart as if she wounded him.

"Ron!" Hermione suddenly shrieked, pointing to the middle of the table where his gray rat, Scabbers sat.

"Scabbers! You know that you're not supposed to be on the table!" Ron cried grabbing him off the table, taking him upstairs to his cage. Remus and Sirius shared a significant look that the kids missed.

"One good thing about this year that we don't have to put up with Gilderoy Lockhart!" Harry groaned rolling his eyes, as Ron rejoined them.

"Hear hear!!" Chris, Ron, and Kimi cried.

"He wasn't that bad!" Hermione said, Chris rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Hermione, the man was a bleeding idiot!" She cried.

"Language." Remus said. Hermione said nothing but scowled at Chris lightly.

That night found Chris squished in her bed between Hermione and Kimi, normally the two other girls slept on cots in Chris' room, but they had been watching horror movies, which had freaked Hermione out. Chris and Kimi weren't bothered by horror movies, but they had all fell asleep in Chris' bed anyway. Chris sighed and carefully climbed over Kimi and headed out of the room. She tiptoed down the stairs but froze when she heard Remus and Sirius talking in the living room.

"Do you really think it was him, Pad?" Remus asked.

"I knew I should've gone after that traitor when I had the chance." Sirius snarled.

"If you had we wouldn't have the twins, let it go for now, you know what we have to do." Remus answered.

"I know, I know …. The twins aren't going to be happy about it, especially Chris." Sirius murmured, Remus didn't answer, but suddenly he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Chris, what are you doing up?" he asked her, she skipped down the rest of the stairs to his side.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered, he led her into the living room where Sirius was waiting.

"The movie?" Remus asked.

"No, you guys know that scary movies don't bug me … I live in one." She laughed, Sirius chuckled lowly and pulled her onto the couch next to him, she cuddled up to his side and felt like a four year old again.

"So what's wrong?" Sirius asked her.

"Not tired, too excited, and can't wait for school to start again!" She said cheerfully.

"Never would have thought we'd hear those words out of your mouth." Sirius teased, she rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly. There was squeaking sound and the three looked down, Scabbers was crawling past Sirius' foot, he reached down and plucked the rat off the floor, it began to squeal loudly.

"Aww, poor thing. Come here. It's ok, Siri wouldn't hurt you boy, Shhh." Chris cooed, taking the rat out of Sirius' hand and cradling it close to her. Scabbers quieted and gently nibbled on her fingers causing her giggle. She felt herself drifting to sleep on Sirius' shoulder as she held Scabbers close.

"Night, Princess." She heard Remus said faintly, she mumbled lightly but was too far out of it to protest to the nickname. She jolted awake the next morning at the sound of her brother and Ron thundering down the stairs with Hermione and Kimi following calmly behind them.

"Merlin's beard you're loud!!" Chris groaned, her friends laughed at her.

"Come on Chris, we have to finish getting ready!" Hermione said, pulling her best friend to her feet.

"For what?" Chris asked sleepily, holding Scabbers gently in one hand.

"The train, we only have a couple of hours." Kimi laughed as Ron took Scabbers form Chris.

"So there you are, I was looking for you." Ron cried, Chris smirked at him before heading upstairs to finish packing her trunk and to get dress.

"You guys have fun, but be careful ok." Mrs. Granger said, it was the same warning she gave them every year. Chris laughed her off like she did every year, Hermione hugged her mother tightly before they headed to the platform.

"Aren't you guys going to give us some redundant warning like you do every year and leave?" Chris asked, rolling her hazel eyes.

"Actually …. We're going with you this year." Sirius said.

"WHAT!!" Chris screeched, people turned to look at them.

"You're looking at your two new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Sirius grinned.

"No, no no!!" Chris cried stomping her foot with each cry, their friends were staring at them in shock.

"Chris." Remus said warningly.

"ok … this will be ok … but we're laying down some ground rules." Harry said, resting a reassuring hand on his sisters' shoulder.

"Oook." Sirius said slowly.

"one you don't know us outside the normal school thing, no familiarity ok! And two, absolutely NO embarrassing us!" Chris stated.

"three: no saying anything about any of our friends, we get to pick who we hang out with. And finally four, and this ties in with rule one: don't treat us any different than any of the other students." Harry said.

"I think we can live with that." Remus chuckled while Sirius smirked.

"oh, Merlin, this year's gonna suck!" Chris cried leading them onto the train.

"It may not be that bad." Kimi said.

"you don't know Sirius." The twins said together. They all found a compartment and threw their carry-on backpacks up onto the overhead baggage area, Chris and Hermione let Crookshanks and Blaze out of their baskets and let them roam wherever they pleased. They were about half to Hogwarts when they got their first visit, it was Draco Malfoy. Chris let out a girly squeal and threw herself at the boy who grunted in surprise, it wasn't usually like Chris to do something like that.

"well, that's a greeting." He said amusement in his gray eyes, she laughed.

"nope! That was a thank you for my birthday present! I love it!!" She laughed, fingering the locket he had sent her for her thirteenth birthday.

"good to know." He said, as she finally pulled away from him, then she gaped at him in shock.

"what?" He asked.

"Merlin's beard!!!" She shrieked leaping away from him.

"what!!" He cried.

"I'm the shortest person here!! When the bloody hell did you get so tall!" She cried, he smirked at her and raised himself to his full height.

"Language!!" Hermione said, before Remus could, Chris rolled her eyes.

"and you finally stopped slicking you hair back, thank Merlin." Chris said, reaching up to run a hand through his short pale blonde hair.

"yeah yeah, you've only been on my case about it for two years." He muttered, shoving her hand away, she laughed and threw herself into a seat, patting the spot next to her, he slouched in the seat next to her.

"Potter, Weasley, Hermione, Kimi." He said in greeting, the boys always used each other's last names, the girls never understood it.

"Malfoy." Remus and Sirius watched the exchange in silence. A few minutes later the compartment door opened again and two redheads stepped in, Chris grinned at her two favorite people.

"well, well, if it isn't our favorite third years." One of them.

"shut up, George." Ron grumbled.

"that's Fred." Chris said, smiling as the older prankster winked at her.

"whatever!!" Ron cried, Chris' smile turned into a grin.

"how can you tell?" Sirius asked, examining both boys.

"she's the only one who can, it's strange." Harry murmured.

"what do ya say, men? Five galleons for a guess, if you win you get ten galleons!" George said, Chris shook her head, they always refused to let her play.

"alright! I'm in!" Sirius cried.

"you two do realize your scamming a teacher right?" Hermione asked.

"it's only a scam if he gets it wrong." Fred teased.

"which he probably will." Kimi muttered, the twins had been moving around the compartment switching places to confuse Sirius. Chris watched in amusement as Sirius looked back and forth between the two redheads.

"you'll never get it!" she sang, knowing which was which.

"so why don't you tell me." He retorted.

"that's cheating, I'm not allowed to play." She pouted.

"I'm sure we'll come up with another game for you Chris." George said, she grinned.

"well, it had better be fun or I'll lose interest quickly." She said with a mock-serious look on her face.

"of course, nothing but the best for our princess." Fred teased.

"Thank you, kind sir." She answered, they shared a smirk.

"Ready?" George asked Sirius, who nodded.

"you're Fred and you're George." He said pointing to each they grinned and held out a hand.

"sorry, that was wrong." George laughed, Sirius grumbled and paid them each five galleons.

"sucker." Chris murmured smirking at the man.

"how do you do it?" Sirius asked her, she grinned.

"It's a gift!" She laughed.

"well, we'll be off." Fred said, as he and his twin bowed to them as they exited the compartment.

"Don't forget my game!" Chris cried after them.

"We would never!" they called together as they shut the door.

"I could give them detention for scamming me." Sirius murmured, Chris grinned.

"they probably want you to. It's what they do." She answered.

"Chris and the twins spend most of their time in detention." Hermione murmured, Chris grinned.

"Ahh, good memories." Chris sighed happily.

"and just what were you guys up to?" Draco asked her with a smirk, she sent him one of her own.

"wouldn't you like to know." She taunted, he grinned.

"Chris!" Remus said.

"What!!!! What were our rules!! You can't do that anymore until we're at home!!" She howled, before he could answer the train jolted to a stop.

"we can't be there yet." Kimi said as she and Hermione tried to peer out of the window, Ron stood behind them doing the same thing.

"It looks like someone's coming onto the train." He whispered, suddenly it began to get very cold, Chris shivered and Draco put an arm around her, they all looked around in confusion, only Remus and Sirius seemed to know what was going on and they didn't seem happy about it. The door to their compartment slid open and floating in the doorway was a creature Chris had only read about. None of them could see what exactly it was all they could see was its pitch black cloak, the cold feeling increased, it seemed to be gripping her very heart. She began to feel funny, like she was fading into nothingness.

_"Not them! Not my babies! Please!!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside!!"_

_"I'll do anything! Please! Take me! Spare them and take me instead!!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Nooo!"_

Both Harry and Chris sat up suddenly gasping, they had been lying on the floor of the compartment with Sirius and Remus leaning over them. They collapsed back onto the floor, both of them trembling and still feeling cold.

"Eat this!" Remus said pressing something into their hands, half a chocolate bar each.

"contrary to popular belief, chocolate does not cure everything." Chris mumbled.

"Eat." He ordered, before he and Sirius moved out of the compartment. Harry dragged himself up onto the seat next to Hermione while Draco reached down and pulled Chris up by her arm.

"what happened?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. That thing came in here and everything got cold, felt like I'd never be happy again. Then you two sort of went rigid, Remus and Sirius jumped up and mumbled some spell that made it go away." Ron explained.

"You had us worried." Kimi said.

"And did any of you?" Harry asked, their friends shook their heads, it had only been Chris and Harry.

"was someone screaming? A woman?" Chris murmured.

"No."

"But I heard it! A woman, she was begging someone and then she screamed!" Chris cried, Draco set a hand on her shoulder.

"Chris, no one was screaming." He said softly, she shuddered and took a huge bite out of her chocolate.

Chris stood in front of the teacher's table with the rest of the chorus staring out at the great hall, there had been more of those creatures all across the school grounds, she didn't like it one bit. She focused on the conductor as he turned to them and lifted his arms at once they all began to sing.

"Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes  
Eye of newt and toe of frog  
Whool of bat and tongue of dog  
Adder's fork and blind worm's sting  
Lizard leg and owlet's wing  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes  
In the cauldron boil and bake  
Fillet of a fenny snake  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf  
Witches mummy's maul and gaulf  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Double, double, toil and trouble  
Something wicked this way comes" one of the toads croaked loudly and Chris couldn't help but giggle, then they were all shooed back to their seats. She skipped down the aisle and took her seat next to Hermione. Dumbledore stood up to give his opening speech and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As I am sure you have all noticed we have visitors on campus this year! They are the Dementors of Azkaban and they are here on official Ministry of Magic business! They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving, they will not separate friends from the one they are hunting." Everyone was silent, Chris and her friends shared a look, wondering who the Dementors were 'hunting'.

"But hope is always present, if one only remembers to turn on the light! ….. on a happier note, I am pleased to present Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they will be taking over as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers! And as most of you may have heard Professor Kettleburn has retired, but do not fear, his replacement shall be Professor Rubeus Hagrid!" everyone clapped, but the Gryffindor table was the loudest.

"we are definitely congratulating him!!" Harry laughed, Chris nodded in agreement, Hagrid had always been a great friend of theirs. Quickly dinner came and went and everyone exited the Great Hall heading for their respective Common Rooms.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!!" they chorused, approaching the table, he grinned down at them.

"Thank you, I hope to see you all in class!" He said, they could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Oh we are SO there!" Chris answered, Hagrid waved them off and headed for his own hut. Chris led the way over to Remus and Sirius, who were talking with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"hey guys!" Chris chirped.

"are you sure you want to be seen with us, it may ruin your reputation." Sirius teased.

"oh please, they're too afraid of her too bad mouth her, I think her reputation will live." Hermione said, Chris grinned.

"you should be heading to bed." Remus scolded.

"the rules!!" Harry cried.

"'Sides, I wanted to ask you something." Chris shrugged.

"what?"

"Who are the Dementors hunting? Don't lie I know you know. It's also the reason you're teaching this year." She said, the four adults looked at each other.

"you know we'll just figure it out on our own." Kimi said, Remus and Sirius shared a smirk.

"enjoy the mystery then." Remus said, Chris groaned.

"way to go, Kim! They were going to tell us!!" She cried.

"sorry?" Kimi asked, Chris groaned again and turned on her heel.

"fine! We will enjoy the mystery and when we figure it out, you'll be sorry for not telling us!!" She declared, her back to them, they snorted and she began walking off.

"you do realize it's going to be much worse now that we have to figure it out on our own right." Hermione grinned up at them, Remus and Sirius frowned lightly.

"So much for a quiet year." Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"with Chris, Fred and George it'll never be quiet." He answered as they all turned to catch up with Chris.

"I don't like this Sirius." Remus murmured.

"not like we can do anything about it now. You should've just told them. Especially since he's going to be in Harry's dorm! If they die it's your fault and you can explain it to Lily and Prongs." Sirius retorted, Remus scowled at him.

"what are you twelve, grow up!" Remus snapped, before walking away.

"make me!" Sirius answered, dashing after him.

"I'm sure they're safer already." Snape said dryly before sweeping away.

* * *

Angel: And there you go!

Chris: Read and review!

Hermione: please and thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Here we go! Chapter 2!!

Chris: Angel doesn't own squat except everything you don't recognize!!

Hermione: On with the story!

* * *

Chris groaned as she dragged herself down the stairs behind her friends, this was the one thing she hadn't missed about Hogwarts, having to get up early, she loved her sleep. Ron chuckled and dragged her forward when she began to fall behind; she leaned on him heavily and closed her eyes, trusting him to lead her to the Great Hall.

"Chris! Open those eyes right now!!" Hermione ordered, Chris moaned and peeked an eye open.

"Mione! I just wanna go back to sleep!" She whined.

"We have Divination first!" Kimi said, Chris moaned again.

"Oh goodie, probably can't sleep in there either." Chris whined, her friends laughed at her. Ron led her to the Gryffindor table and she plopped on the bench across from her brother.

"Oh, bugger. Remus and Sirius forgot to sign our permission slips." Harry said, pulling the two slips out of his bag.

"I'll bring it up to them; I need to wake up some more anyway." Chris said, grabbing a piece of toast and the two slips. She skipped up to the teachers' table, munching on her toast as she went.

"Oi! Remy, Sirius … oops I mean _**Professors **_Lupin and Black!" She called, stopping in front of them, they looked up at her.

"You guys forgot to sign our permission slips for Hogsmeade." She said, setting the papers on the table in front of them.

"We're not signing them." Remus said, she huffed.

"if this is some stupid thing about you two being our teachers now then that's really not fair, because you're the ones who kept promising to sign them later and then never did." She said.

"We're not signing them Chris." Sirius said, her face flushed in aggravation.

"Why not!" she demanded.

"Don't take that tone, Christina. You're not going to Hogsmeade this year and that's final." Remus said, Chris' anger manifested itself in her magic, making the air around her crackle lightly. It always happened whenever the twins got angry enough.

"This has to do with that thing you won't tell us, doesn't it. The reason you're here this year and the reason the Dementors are here." She said, they didn't answer her, which just confirmed her suspicions.

"That isn't fair, everyone else is going to get to go and we're going to be stuck here with the second and first years like babies!" she wailed.

"Not our problem." They said together, she balled her fist and glared at them. She grabbed the papers and stormed back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"They won't sign them!" she snarled, tossing the papers down on the table in front of him.

"Why?" he asked.

"That thing they won't tell us about!" Chris growled, plopping in her seat. He stood up, taking the papers, he thought he'd have a better chance at convincing them. She watched him head up to the teacher's table.

"Maybe they're right." Hermione said softly, Chris stared at her best friend in shock.

"What!" she screeched, people turned to look at their table, Harry glanced back for a second before going back to talking to Remus and Sirius.

"Maybe whatever it is their protecting you guys from is too much for you to handle on your own, maybe it is best if you two stay here." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you!! Do you two agree with this!" She demanded, looking at Kimi and Ron.

"I think its bang out of order, Hogsmeade trips are going to be the best things this year." Ron said.

"It's not fair at all." Kimi said softly.

"But their only thinking about your safety." Hermione said.

"Traitor!!" Chris called, jumping out of her seat.

"Chris." Hermione said softly, she hated making her best friend mad at her. Chris ignored her, gathering her things and storming away, someone caught her wrist and stopped her, it was Fred.

"What!" She snapped, not in the mood for one of his jokes. He jerked her until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"You and Harry meet George and I outside during lunch, we have a solution for your problem." He whispered, her ears turned red as his breath brushed against the side of her face and neck.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just meet us there." He chuckled, she pulled away and nodded.

"We'll be there!" she told him, he grinned and watched her skip out whistling.

* * *

"Fred and George want us to meet them outside during lunch, they say they have a solution to our problem." Chris whispered in her brothers' ear. They were in their Divination class, waiting for the teacher to enter the room, Harry grinned at her and nodded.

"Tell them we'll be there." He said, she smirked.

"Already did." She said, he chuckled and patted her had affectionately.

"Oi! Potter!" they turned to face Blaise Zabini, their 'mortal enemy'.

"I hear you two will be on babysitter watch this year. Must be nice to get to spend quality time with your lessers." He sneered, both twins glared.

"Harry can I?"

"No."

"I just need one"

"No."

"But he'll"

"No." Chris sighed and turned away from the Slytherin boy.

"Where's Hermione?" Chris asked, the others looked around.

"Dunno, that's weird." Ron murmured, just as the teacher entered the room. After about five minutes of her talking everyone at their table was ready to fall asleep.

"Today we shall be studying the art of reading tea leaves! Drink up drink up!" Professor Trelawney called, Chris raised her hand.

"Um, Professor, may Harry and I share a cup …. We're not fond of tea and we'll be able to finish it better if we share." She asked, Trelawney stared at her for a moment silently, the entire room was still.

"Yes, yes go on!" Trelawney suddenly said, Chris blinked and picked up her brothers' cup and drank half the tea in one gulp shuddering as it slid down her throat.

"Ugh! The rest is yours." She hissed, thumping her chest to make it go down easier. Harry nodded and downed the rest of the tea.

"This is ridiculous." They all jumped at Hermione's voice.

"When did you get here?" Ron demanded, she just smiled mysteriously and drank her tea.

"Chris, I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Me too, you were just being a worry wart." Chris teased, the two girls smiled.

"Now switch with the person across from you and read the tea leaves." Trelawney instructed, Ron took the twins cup while they took his, Hermione and Kimi switched cups.

"You boy, what do you see in their cup?" Trelawney asked Ron who half-jumped.

"Oh! Um, well. Let's see here, they have this wonky, sort of crooked cross … which means 'trails and suffering' …. Sorry guys …. Then there's this sun here and that means 'great happiness' … so … you're going to suffer … but you're going to be happy about it." Ron told they twins, Chris giggled.

"I think you're inner eye needs work." She told him.

"Let me see." Trelawney said, taking the twins' cup from Ron.

"The falcon … you two have a deadly enemy. The club .. An attack ….. My, my this isn't a happy cup. The skull … danger in your path. And finally …." Trelawney gave the cup one final turn then screamed and the cup slipped from her hand, Harry reached out and plucked it out of thin air a second before it could hit the table.

"What?!" Kimi asked, desperate to know how bad it was.

"You have … the grim." Trelawney whispered, Chris felt a chill go down her spine as she and Harry stared wide eyed at each other.

"The what?" Kimi asked.

"The Grim! The Grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts graveyards it's an omen … an omen of death!" Trelawney declared, everyone stared at the twins in shock.

"_**I**_don't think it looks like the Grim." Hermione said, looking at the cup over Trelawney's shoulder. Trelawney shot her a dirty look, but before she could answer the bell rang and everyone began to pack there things.

"So! Not only are we going to suffer and be happy about it, our deadly enemy is going to attack and cause a danger in our path and ultimately kill us." Harry surmised as they headed down the stairs to head outside for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Good to have a heads up." Chris said, they shared a laugh.

"You two aren't worried?" Kimi asked.

"Oh please … we've had a death warrant out on us since we were one …. This is nothing." Harry chuckled as he led the way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Come on! This way, got a real treat for ya today!" Hagrid called, leading them through part of the Forest to a paddock area. He stepped away from them and let out a whistle, then the most beautiful creature Chris had ever seen come out from the trees.

"Hagrid, that's a Hippogriff!" Hermione cried.

"Right you are, Mione. Does anyone know about Hippogriffs?" Hagrid asked, Chris raised her hand, Hagrid nodded at her.

"They're part horse, part eagle! They're calm and powerful, but very prideful creatures, you do not want to insult one." Chris said, awe in her voice as she stared at the creature.

"Anyone want to try and touch him?" Hagrid asked, neither Harry nor Chris realized that everyone in their class had stepped back, leaving them alone.

"Well done, Chris. Well done, Harry. I'm sure Buckbeak won't mind both of you petting him." Hagrid cried, startled the twins looked around and realized they were alone. Ron reached forward and gave them both a small shove. They slowly walked forward, both of them realizing how big and dangerous this creature was.

"Now, bow low to him, but keep eye contact. It shows you respect him." Hagrid instructed. They looked at each other before locking eyes with the hippogriff and bowing lowly. Buckbeak tilted his feathered head and watched them, not moving, he squawked loudly and the twins jumped lightly.

"Back, slowly back off. Stay bowed." Hagrid warned, they began to back away, still bowed, Harry stepped on a twig and it snapped in half. Chris grabbed Harry's arm tightly but didn't move from her bowed position.

"Don't move. Stay perfectly still." Hagrid whispered, then, amazingly, Buckbeak bowed to them.

"Well done, well done. You can pet him now!" Hagrid said as everyone began to clap. Again they stepped forward carefully, slowly extending their arms to pet him.

"Easy, easy. Slowly you don't want to startle him." Hagrid said, Buckbeak stretched his neck out and let them pat his beak.

"Good boy. Who's a handsome hippogriff, hmm? Pretty boy." Chris cooed softly, rubbing his beak, he let out a content noise at her praise.

"Right, I think he may let you ride him." Hagrid said, striding forward.

"what!" they cried, but Hagrid had already scooped Chris up and put her on Buckbeak's back just behind his wing joints, then he grabbed Harry and placed him behind Chris, he immediately put his arms around his sister, who clung to his arms.

"Whatever you do, don't pull out his feathers, he won't thank you for that!" Hagrid called before giving Buckbeak and smack, he reared up then took a running start before taking to the air. Chris let out a started cry and clung harder to her brothers' arms, but as soon as they both got used to being in the air the twins laughed.

"Wooohooo!!" Harry cried, throwing his arms out.

"YEAH!!" Chris yelled, laughing in joy. They had always enjoyed flying in the air but this was different than being on a broom, it was even better in Chris' mind. Buckbeak shot into the air and the twins yelped, grabbing onto each other.

"This is brilliant!!" Harry yelled in his sisters' year.

"WHOOOO!!!" She screamed, as Buckbeak headed back to the paddock.

"Aw that was wicked guys!!" they heard someone yell as they landed. Hagrid helped Harry down who then turned and held his arms out to her, she grinned at him and slid down, letting him hold her till she was safely on the ground. Hagrid took them aside before they rushed off to their friends.

"So, how am I doin my first day?" He asked them, they gave him identical grins.

"Brilliant, Professor!" Harry said, Chris nodded her agreement.

"Ha! It's easy! You're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!" Blaise said striding forward, Buckbeak squawked in anger and lashed out at the boy, cutting his right arm. Harry grabbed Chris and dragged her back to protect her.

"Buckbeak, no! Bad! Get back!" Hagrid yelled, tossing a dead ferret away, Buckbeak chased after it.

"Hagrid! He needs to get to the hospital wing!" Kimi cried.

"Right! I'll do it I'm the teacher." Hagrid said, scooping up Blaise, "class dismissed!"

"Oooh you'll pay for this! You and your bloody chicken!" Blaise moaned. Buckbeak came up and nudged the twins who jumped slightly startled.

"Aww, who's a good boy? Who's a pretty baby." Chris cooed, stroking his feathers, once more the giant creature gave a happy, content noise at the red-head's praise.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and found Harry and Chris waiting outside for Fred and George. Blaze had found them and was curled up in Chris' arms purring contently as Chris stroked her back, occasionally scratching her behind the ears.

"What do you think it is that they have for us?" Harry asked.

"No a clue, but they said it would help us with our Hogsmeade problem." Chris answered.

"That we do!" The two jumped and whipped out their wands.

"Jumpy aren't we." Harry and Chris sighed as they stared up at the older twins.

"Don't do that!" Harry cried, Fred and George grinned at him.

"So what is this solution of yours?" Chris asked, as Blaze leapt out of her arms and trotted off. Fred pulled out an old looking parchment and showed it to them.

"It's a bit of parchment." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"How is this supposed to help us?" Chris asked.

"Ah, to be so young and naïve." George sighed.

"A bit of parchment he says! Questions us, she does! Shameful! Shameful!" Fred teased.

"This! My dear Potters, is not just any old bit of parchment." George said.

"This is a map!" Fred told them, their eyes widened.

"The Marauder's Map!!" Harry said in awe.

"But how did you find it!!" Chris cried, Fred and George frowned.

"How did you know what it was?" they asked together.

"Because! Our dad and his friends made it!" Harry said.

"No way! Your dad and his mates?" George asked.

"I solemnly swear that _**I**_ am up to no good!" Chris whispered, pointing her wand at the map in Fred's hands, slowly it appeared on the parchment.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map!" Harry and Chris whispered together in awe.

"Our dad, his nickname was Prongs. Remus was Moony, and Sirius was Padfoot." Harry explained.

"Who was Wormtail?" George asked curiously.

"Dunno. Another friend of theirs but they never talk about him." Chris shrugged, taking the map out of Fred's hands.

"Harry! Harry, that's Dumbledore!" She cried.

"He's in his office." Harry murmured.

"Pacing." George said as they all watching the footsteps move back and forth.

"He does that often." Fred said.

"So it really does show everyone." Chris said.

"Everyone." Said George.

"And what they're doing." Fred said.

"Every minute." Said George.

"Of every day!" Fred finished.

"Brilliant!!" Harry cried.

"Oooh, thank you!!" Chris cried, hugging both of the older pranksters, kissing their cheeks.

"Not at all, Princess, not at all." Fred said, reaching out to tweak her nose. Suddenly the bell chimed.

"Ah, bugger, we missed lunch." Chris pouted.

"But hurry, don't wanna be late for Remus and Sirius' class." Harry said.

"Yeah, they might ground us." Chris said rolling her eyes.

"Don't forget to wipe the map." George said.

"Oh right, Mischief Managed!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the map, Chris tucked it into her bag.

"Ah, George, they grow up so fast." Fred said dramatically.

"It seems like only yesterday we were watching them tryout for Qudditch." George said wrapping an arm around his brothers' shoulders.

"Oh you two!" Chris laughed as she and Harry headed off.

* * *

"Today, we'll be learning about Boggarts. Anyone care to tell us what a Boggart is?" Remus asked, Sirius was leaning casually against a shaking wardrobe. They were in the teachers' lounge, in the background Snape and McGonagall watched on in slight interest. Hermione's hand was in the air immediately, Remus half-smiled at her.

"Hermione?"

"It's a shape-shifter, it takes on the form of something you fear the most." Hermione said.

"Very good, now the spell to defend against a Boggart is Riddikulus. Say it with me … without wands please." Remus instructed.

"Riddikulus!" The class cried.

"This class is ridiculous." Blaise grumbled, his arm in a sling.

"Shut up." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes, the boy had been whining about his arm all day, it was a scratch.

"Quiet, Zabini or I'll come over there and really make you need that sling." Chris said, smiling at the boy coldly, Blaise sneered at her but stayed silent.

"Form a line and we'll take turns facing it." Sirius said, preparing to open the wardrobe, Chris was the first person in line. There was a startled gasp when Harry stepped out of the wardrobe.

"Uuuh, I think it's defective! I'm not scared of Harry. I could kick the crap out of him in my sleep." Chris said, a few people chuckled.

"Could not." Harry said from somewhere behind her.

"Could." She answered.

"You're such a waste of space." Boggart-Harry said.

"Excuse me!" Chris snapped, glaring at him.

"He didn't say anything." Kimi said from behind her.

"You're worthless. You act all tough and fearless, but you're nothing more than a scared little crybaby." Boggart-Harry sneered, circling Chris, she stiffened and glared at him.

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child then I wouldn't have to deal with you." He hissed, she blinked rapidly, that had actually hurt her feelings!

"Chris, the spell, use the spell!" Hermione hissed, Chris tried to focus.

"Why don't you do me a favor and jump off the Astronomy Tower." Boggart-Harry said, she tightened her grip on her wand and pointed it at him.

"Nobody loves you." He whispered in her ear.

"That's not true!!" She cried.

"Oh but it is. We don't need you, your just a burden we have to deal with." He sneered.

"The spell!!" Ron cried.

"Riddikulus!!" She cried, the Boggart was blasted back and everyone laughed when they realized Boggart-Harry was wearing a pink ballet outfit. Chris backed away to the end of the line, her hands shaking as she tried to get what it had said out of her mind. She wasn't even paying attention until her twin stepped forward to face it. It whirled around for a moment before suddenly swooping at him in the form of a Dementor, a few people screamed. McGonagall and Snape jumped up but Remus got there first, jumping into front of Harry, the Boggart shifted into a full moon.

"Riddikulus." Remus said dryly, it turned into a deflating balloon and flew around the room until Sirius directed it into the wardrobe.

"Well, that's all for today." Remus said, half the class groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here, we'll do something fun again tomorrow." Sirius said, the two men were watching Harry and Chris closely.

"You ok?" Harry asked his sister, she blinked at him for a moment, before smirking.

"Course I am! You're not scary at all." She informed him, he rolled his eyes, but didn't press her. She was silent all through dinner that night, and she barely ate, but every time one of her friends tried to ask her about the Boggart she would laugh them off, pretending it was nothing.

* * *

Angel: that's all for now, read and review, please and thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: here's chapter 3!!!

Hermione: hope you enjoy!!!

Chris: Angel owns nothing but what you don't recognize!!

All three: on with the story!!

* * *

Chris glanced down at the map in her hands; she hadn't been able to sleep and wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help herself, she was restless. She slipped out the front doors and sighed, stretching lightly, taking deep breathes of the cool night air. She was about to turn and go back inside when something caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and saw a pale blonde haired girl wandering around the grounds; she jogged over to the girl.

"Oi! What are you doing! You shouldn't be out here! Especially not without a cloak and shoes! Where are your cloak and shoes?" She asked as she got near the girl, who looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Oh, hello. It seems I was locked out of my common room." The girl answered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it's just … one of my house mates gave me the wrong password, I'm sure it was a mistake." The girl answered, Chris glanced around, before she grabbed the girls' arm and began to drag her back towards the castle, they were pretty far away and the girls' arm was freezing.

"What's your name anyway?" Chris asked her.

"Luna … Luna Lovegood." Chris examined the girl closely, she was shivering uncontrollably. Chris slipped off her cloak and wrapped it tightly around the girl.

"Won't you be cold?" Luna asked her, they were still a ways off from the castle.

"I'll be fine, let's just get inside before the Dementors find us." Chris said, she was beginning to feel that freezing cold, nothingness feeling in her chest. She looked over her shoulder and paled, she grabbed Luna's hand tightly. At least five Dementors were on they're trail and gaining, if they caught up with them, Chris knew that she and Luna wouldn't make it out of it.

"Run!!" She yelled, the girl stumbled after her, then tripped, not able to keep up. Suddenly Chris spotted Blaze.

_"Blaze! Get Remus and Sirius!! Quickly!!" _she yelled in their linked, the Romaldin White Tiger disappeared and Chris pulled Luna to her feet.

"Don't worry, help is on the way, but we have to keep going!!" Chris said, Luna nodded, and Chris could see the fear in the smaller girls' eyes.

"I'll protect you! Nothing will happen to you I promise!" Chris whispered fiercely, Luna nodded and clung tighter to Chris' hand as they began to jog to the castle. Chris wanted to full out run, but she knew the young Ravenclaw wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Chris!" She heard someone yell.

"Over here! They're behind us!! Hurry!!" She shrieked, she saw two bursts of silver and a sense of relief came over her. Sirius scooped up Luna while Remus tossed Chris over his shoulder, the two men sprinted back to the castle where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Blaze were waiting.

"I said Remus and Sirius, not the entire Staff." Chris muttered to the tiger who just rolled her bright blue eyes. Remus and Sirius set the two girls down, Chris turned to Luna.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl, reaching out to rub the smaller girls' arms through the cloak.

"I'm fine." Luna answered, Chris nodded, then saw the looks on the adults' faces.

"I just wanted some air, I was going to stay by the door, it wasn't even going to be for a minute, and then I saw Luna wandering around the grounds so I went to get her, I didn't want anything to happen to her. We were almost back to the castle when the Dementors came." Chris explained, they all turned to Luna.

"What were you doing outside, Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall asked her.

"I couldn't figure out the password for our Common Room, I was hoping some fresh air would help me think, I didn't mean to be out as long as I was." Luna answered softly, Chris frowned, but didn't correct the girls' story.

"Well, five points from Ravenclaw for putting yourself in danger, Miss Lovegood." McGonagall said, Luna nodded once.

"I believe Christina deserves some credit." Dumbledore said smiling softly at the red head who grinned.

"Oh yes, ten points for deliberately disobeying the Headmaster." McGonagall said, Chris' jaw dropped.

"But professor!!! Couldn't you just give me a detention instead!!" She whined, McGonagall raised a hand to silence her.

"I wasn't finished, Christina. For saving the life of another student at the risk of your own, ten points to Gryffindor." The woman said, Chris frowned.

"But that just puts us back where we were!" She said, McGonagall smirked at her.

"Off to bed both of you." McGonagall said, ushering them off, Chris scowled at not getting a proper answer.

"If it's alright Professor, I'd like to walk Luna to her Common Room." Chris said, McGonagall nodded and the two girls headed off.

"Tell me who it was." Chris said.

"Who what was?" Luna asked.

"Who gave you the wrong password and who took your stuff." Chris said, she had guessed at what had happened to the girls shoes.

"Oh, it's all good fun and I always get it back by the end of the year." Luna said, Chris shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, tell me." Chris instructed, Luna looked down for a second then looked into Chris' hazel eyes.

"Davis Lancaster." She whispered, Chris nodded and led the girl all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"How am I supposed to get in?" Luna questioned softly.

"I thought it asked you questions and the answers were the passwords." Chris said.

"It does, but … I got the answer wrong too many times." Luna answered, Chris turned to face the entrance.

"What is firm, but soft; shows emotions; but doesn't exist to the ones that hurt you?" was the riddle.

"You couldn't figure this out?" Chris asked the girl disbelieving, Luna looked down.

"I just kept giving it the answer my house mate gave me." Luna answered.

"The answer is Your Feelings." Chris said.

"Right you are, miss." And the entrance opened.

"See you in the morning Luna!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Christina Potter." Luna whispered, then stopped.

"Your cloak." She said, Chris shook her head.

"I won't need it until tomorrow, you can give it to me in the morning, use it as an extra blanket or something." Chris said, Luna stared as the older girl walked off, humming.

* * *

Chris had told her friends everything had happened on their way down to breakfast the next morning. Kimi, Hermione, and Ginny looked half-terrified, half-awed at the story, the boys were mostly shocked.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to give this Davis Lancaster a piece of my mind!" Chris said as she led the way into the Great Hall. Her friends immediately looked at the teacher's table and saw that, unfortunately, all the teacher's were there. Hermione sighed, knowing Chris was probably about to get at least a month's worth of detention.

"Uh oh, Hurricane Chris is on the loose." Draco said joining them, Chris ignored him and marched towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Which of you is Davis Lancaster?!" She demanded, the entire Ravenclaw table looked at her, then a fifth year boy about halfway down the table raised his hand.

"Uuuh, that would be me, what can I do for you?" He asked as she marched down the aisle towards him, her friends went and sat at their table, Draco, for once, joining them at the Gryffindor table. Chris grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and slammed him into the table, he groaned as she held him pinned there and whipped out her wand, pointing it at the side of his head. Everyone in the Hall grew quiet, watching and listening to the exchange.

"So! How's your day so far, Davis? Pick on anybody yet this morning?" She asked 'cheerfully'.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"I'm talking about how you take things that don't belong to you. And give younger students the wrong password so their locked out of their Common Room and left to roam around the grounds to be at the mercy of the Dementors!!! And you're a prefect as well, maybe Professor Dumbledore was wrong in giving you that badge!" She sneered, everyone gasped and stared even harder at the two.

"I didn't do anything!!" He cried, she hissed her eyes darkening in anger, her magic crackled in the air, her bangs began to float.

"And the rest of you at this table! You sat by and let her wander alone at night with the Dementors! You were probably apart of the bullying! Let me tell you something Davis." She hissed, before leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you did. You find everything of Luna's that was stolen, you return it to her and then you and the rest of your house, leave …. Her … alone! If I even get the slightest tickle of a feeling that she's being messed with, I _**will**_ make you pay!" She hissed, he nodded rapidly, as well as he could with his head pinned to the table. She began to walk towards Luna, then she turned and looked back at him.

"Remember, Lancaster, do as I say, or I will show you how cruel I can be!" She hissed, again he nodded.

"Come on, you can eat breakfast at our table." Chris said, Luna stood up, she was staring at Chris in shock.

"Is there any food on this table you like that isn't on any other tables?" She asked the blonde.

"I'm rather fond of the blueberry pancakes, and I don't think there are any on any of the other tables." Luna whispered, Chris grabbed the plate of blueberry pancakes away from a girl who was reaching out to get some and began to lead the small blonde towards her friends.

"Oh, hold on, one more stop." Chris said, changing directions and heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, are you guys done with the marmalade. Ron's eaten it all and I like it on my toast." Chris said to the three.

"Sure, here ya go!" Hannah said cheerfully, holding the marmalade out to the red head.

"Hey, can you grab that?" Chris asked Luna, the girl nodded and took the marmalade. Chris then led her to the Gryffindor table.

"Luna, these are my friends, Ron, Hermione, Kimi, Ginny, Draco and my twin brother Harry. Guys this is Luna Lovegood." Chris said, as she and Luna sat down, Luna shifted nervously for a second.

"Blueberry pancakes?" She asked sweetly.

"I love blueberry pancakes!" Harry said, taking a few off the plate to add to his own, already filled, plate. Luna smiled at him serenely and got her own pancakes.

"You're not in Gryffindor." She said to Draco a little confused as to why he was there.

"Nah, but he's a friend, and friends are always welcome to sit with us. You can sit here any time you want to!" Ginny said, Chris grinned as she watched all her friends.

"It must be nice to have friends."Luna said as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Luna, we're your friends now!" Chris said softly, looking the younger girl in the eye.

"That's nice." Luna whispered, Chris grinned and began to pile food on her own plate.

"Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor all eating together and getting along, it's weird." Sirius said softly watching the group of teens.

"All they're missing is a Hufflepuff." Remus murmured.

"They're pretty good friends with a few Hufflepuff students." McGonagall said.

"This is so strange." Sirius said.

"Christina's pretty good about bringing people together." Dumbledore said.

"Inter-House Unity is her specialty." Snape said softly. They watched as the teens interacted, Remus chuckled as Hermione reached across the table to smack Harry in the back of the head. Harry half-glared at his girlfriend and said something to her which caused her to reach over and smack the back of his head again. The bell rang and the group, minus Harry, Chris, Luna, and Ginny, got up to head to Hogsmeade.

"Bye guys." Hermione whispered, she had volunteered to stay behind with the twins but they had insisted she go and have fun.

"Bring us back something good." Harry said, smiling at his sister who smirked in reply. As soon as everyone was gone and the teachers weren't looking Harry and Chris slipped out.

"Where are Chris and Harry?" Remus asked.

"Probably went to hang out in the Common Room." Sirius answered, neither of them gave it a second thought.

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked his sister, pulling his Invisibility cloak out of his bag. Chris nodded and pulled the Marauder's Map out of her own bag.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She whispered, the map slowly appeared on the parchment.

"Fred and George said we should use this passageway, it's hidden in the hump of the witch statue down there." Harry said pointing to a spot on the map then to a witch statue what was down the hall, Chris nodded and followed him to the statue.

"We can leave our bags in there." She murmured, he nodded and said the spell that would open the passage. He looked down into the darkness then back at her.

"I'll go first and then let you know its ok." He whispered, she rolled her eyes but nodded. He slid into the passage and disappeared, she waited for a few moments before starting to get a little worried.

"Alright, you can toss the bags down, then come down, it's like a slide, and I'll catch you at the bottom." He whispered up to her.

"Here come the bags." She said, tossing them one by one into the darkness.

"I'm coming." She called, then entered the passageway, she barely had time to close the entrance before sliding through the darkness.

"Gotcha!" Harry said, catching her and helping her to her feet.

"Let's go!" She said, they headed down the long passage, before coming to a trapdoor in the ceiling. He opened the door a crack and looked around, it was a cellar filled with box and crates of candy. He crawled out of the passageway then turned around and pulled Chris out, he tossed the Invisibility Cloak around them and they moved together up the stairs.

"This is Honeydukes, the candy shop. The twins told me about Hogsmeade, so we would know where to go." She hissed to him as they entered the store through the back room. Carefully they made their way through the store and outside, Chris shivered against her brothers' side, they hadn't grabbed their coats or cloaks, only had regular sweaters on and it was pretty cold out.

"Let's find the others and get somewhere warm." He whispered to her, she nodded and they moved around the small town searching for their friends.

"There they are." She whispered a few minutes later, they saw their group of friends, along with Fred and George, coming out of Zonko's Joke Shop.

"I can't believe you dragged me in there." Hermione was saying.

"Aw come on! You know Chris will love what we got her!" Ron laughed, Chris couldn't resist.

"What'd you get me?" she asked as she and Harry came out from under the Cloak.

"What are you two doing here!!" Hermione cried, they laughed.

"We had …. A little help finding a hidden passage way." Chris answered, Fred winked at her and she grinned.

* * *

"You guys should give that map to Remus and Sirius!" Hermione scolded a little while. Harry, Chris, Fred, and George stared at her in disgust.

"Why the bloody hell would we do that!" Chris demanded.

"Are you well out of your bloody mind?!" Ron asked.

"It rightfully belongs to us anyways!" Harry said.

"I'm just saying, whatever the teachers are worried about, maybe we should be worried about it too." Hermione said as they neared the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione, will you stop being such a worrywart?" Harry asked, before Hermione could retort, they all saw Remus, Sirius, McGonagall and the Minister of Magic heading towards the Three Broomsticks from the opposite end of the street.

"The cloak!" Hermione hissed, Harry threw it around his sister and himself.

"Ah, Rosmerta, how is business?" Sirius asked, a charming smile on his face.

"Not good and I hear it's all your fault, Sirius Black. Yours and Remus'! Dementors in Hogsmeade every other night, scaring away my customers!!" She said, glaring at him.

"It's for the safety of Harry and Chris." Remus said softly.

"What could possibly be in Hogsmeade that puts them in danger?" Rosmerta asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." McGonagall whispered.

"Peter Pettigrew?!" Rosmerta asked louder, they all shushed her.

"The little lump of a boy that used to follow you two and James Potter around?" the blonde woman asked, Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Let's take this to a more private place." Fudge said, Rosmerta led them inside, Harry and Chris followed them under the cloak. Ron tried to grab them, using their footprints in the snow as a guide but he missed them. Their friends tried to follow them in but the pub was closed to underage wizards for the day.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Rosmerta asked.

"Well, you remember when Lily and James had to go into hiding, right?" Remus asked her, she nodded.

"Originally I was supposed to be their secret-keeper, but I knew Voldemort was after me as well so I convinced them to switch to Peter without telling anyone, not even Dumbledore." Sirius whispered, Harry and Chris stiffened, Remus and Sirius never told them about that night, except that Voldemort had come after them.

"And Pettigrew betrayed them? His own friends?" Rosmerta asked in shock.

"Peter always allied himself with those he saw as the strongest, so he would be protected." Remus said in disgust.

"And the twins don't know?" Rosmerta asked.

"No, the twins don't know, we thought it'd be best if they never found out." McGonagall whispered.

"And hopefully they never will." Fudge said.

"You don't Chris and Harry, Minister." Sirius sighed. Harry nudged Chris and nodded towards the door, she nodded and they raced out, heading towards the front door.

"What was that?" They heard Rosmerta ask, before they got half way down the stairs.

"I don't know." Fudge answered. Their friends saw their footprints in the snow and followed them to the edge of town. Harry threw the cloak off of them and paced around angrily, Chris plopped into the snow, a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"He was there friend." Chris whispered.

"What?" Kimi asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Peter Pettigrew, he was our parents' secret-keeper, their friend." Harry whispered.

"I don't understand." Hermione whispered.

"He was their friend! And he betrayed them!!" The twins yelled.

"I hope he does find us." Harry hissed.

"Harry." Hermione said softly.

"Cause when he does, we're going to be ready." Chris said her eyes narrow.

"Chris." Kimi said worriedly.

"When he does, we're gonna kill him!" They snapped. After that their trip was ruined so they decided to head back to Hogwarts. Harry and Chris went back under the cloak and went back through the secret passage way, while their friends went back the regular way with everyone else.

* * *

Angel: There you go! Chapter three! Don't ask me why I decided to introduce Luna early … I just did.

Chris: Read and Review!

Hermione: please and thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Chapter four!! I know I'm probably all out of order with the events …. But … oh well!!! It is supposed to be my way!

Chris: ditz

Angel: shut up!

Hermione: Angel owns nothing, but what you don't recognize, on with the story!!

* * *

Before Chris knew what happened time had flown and Christmas had come and gone and one January afternoon found her and her friends sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Remus and Sirius.

"I wonder if everything went all right last night." Harry murmured to his sister, he was seated directly behind her.

"Dunno, they weren't at breakfast this morning, or at lunch, good thing it was the last night of the transformation though." She answered, she and Harry had always known about Remus' condition, it was only natural they knew, considering they were raised by him. Hermione had found out shortly after finding out about being a witch.

"Oi, Hermione's missing again." Ron said, he was sitting across the aisle from Harry, but what he said was true, the bushy haired girl was nowhere in the room.

"this is like the fiftieth time she hasn't been with us when class started." Kimi murmured, Chris had a nagging feeling she knew what was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly the door swung open and Snape strode in, he didn't say anything to anyone until he was at the front of the class and had pulled the projector screen down.

"Turn to page 394." He instructed, half the class sighed and began flipping pages.

"Professor, where's professor Lupin and Black?" someone asked.

"that is none of your concern is it?" Snape sneered, Chris blinked up at him, willing him to answer the question; if Remus was hurt she sure as hell wasn't going to be sitting in class.

"Lupin has fallen ill and Black has taken it upon himself to care for him." Snape said, half-sneering, Chris sighed in relief, then it wasn't something too bad and she didn't have to jump up and run out.

"Werewolves? We're learning about werewolves?!" someone cried.

"but we're not supposed to be nocturnal beasts for weeks!" Hermione cried, Harry jumped and stared at her.

"When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked, Harry shook his head.

"Can anyone tell me the differences between a werewolf and an animagus?" Snape walking through the class, Hermione's hand was in the air.

"no one? Pity."He sneered, Chris' eyes narrowed.

"Please sir! An animagus elects to change into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. He transforms and forgets who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he crosses his path." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger that is the second time you've spoken out of turn. Do you delight in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape asked, a few of the Slytherins snickered, Chris scowled, her eyes dark.

"Excuse me, Professor! But she was only answering the question _**you**_asked! She had her arm raised and you ignored her!" Chris snapped, everyone froze and stared at the red head in surprise. Snape was her favorite teacher, she NEVER spoke back to him. Snape stared at her as she continued to scowl and glare up at him.

"Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Grangers' answer." He murmured before beginning to talk about werewolves. Chris barely paid attention as she took notes, she knew why he was doing this, to get back at Remus and Sirius. She barely heard him give out their homework, but she was snapped out of her thoughts by her brother's voice.

"But, Professor! It's Qudditch tomorrow!!" Harry protested.

"Not to mention our Hogsmeade trip in the afternoon!" Ron whined.

"well, Mr. Potter, you had better be careful, because loss of limb will NOT excuse you! And Mr. Weasley I could care less about your Hogsmeade trip." Snape sneered, just as the bell rang.

"Christina, stay behind." Snape instructed as everyone grabbed their things. Chris ignored the pitying looks everyone gave her as they moved past her desk towards the exit.

"Do you want us to-?" Kimi began to ask.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." She answered, her friends nodded and left. She sighed and slid her stuff into her bag and headed up to the teacher's desk.

"yes, professor?" She asked, adjusting her sweater, giving herself a reason to not look at him.

"I should have known better than to have offended Miss Granger in front of you." He said, she peeked at him through her bangs, he didn't seem angry.

"it wasn't so much that you called her an insufferable know-it-all, because she is a know-it-all and she can sometimes be a little insufferable, but those are some of the reasons that I love her. It was more because you purposely ignored her when she knew the answer. I know that you and Remus and Sirius don't get along, but that doesn't mean you should take it on us." Chris said, a scowl slowly appearing on her face once more. Silence filled the classroom until he gestured for her to leave, she nodded and headed out of the classroom, and if she didn't hurry she'd be late for Care of Magical Creatures. It used to be before Defense Against the Dark Arts, but after Christmas it was changed to after DADA. Hagrid didn't seem as enthusiastic as he once was because of what had happened with Buckbeak. After the hippogriff had attacked Blaise he had been called in front of the school board many times. It was only a matter of time before they decided what would happen to the hippogriff.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" She asked as she reached Hagrid's hut.

"Not yet, people were just complaining about our books, as usual." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I think they're adorable." Chris said, everyone shut up and looked at her.

"Are you insane, Potter? Adorable? They're disgusting and dangerous." Blaise snapped.

"you would know something about being disgusting would you, Zabini? I think they're adorable, I've named mine Phil." She said.

"Phil?" Harry asked, Chris held her book by the belt she had wrapped around it.

"doesn't he look like a Phil?" She asked, grinning, stroking the raging book to calm it. It shuddered and then was still.

"you were never allowed to have a pet until Blaze were you?" Draco asked her grinning.

"Remus and Sirius never thought I was responsible enough, no idea where they got that from." Chris murmured, Draco snorted.

"No idea at all." He said slowly, she shook her head.

"What'd you name yours, Mione?" She asked her best friend, Hermione stared at her for a moment, before deciding to go along with her best friend.

"I named her Terra." She answered, Chris laughed and reached out to pet Hermione's book, it shuddered and was still.

"what about you, Kim? What'd you name yours?" everyone was staring at Chris like she was insane, but she just ignored them.

"uh, I didn't know I was supposed to name it, Chris. But I supposed I'll name him Spike." Kimi answered, Chris laughed in delight, she loved when people played along with her games.

"Can I name yours, Harry?" Chris asked her brother.

"what makes you think I haven't already named it?" He asked, just to tease her, she stared at him before he nodded.

"I shall name it Phyllis and she shall be Phil's twin!" Chris declared.

"how come I have to have the girl book?" He asked.

"because I said so!" She retorted.

"Draco, can I-?" he cut her off.

"As long as it's not a girl." She grinned.

"hmmm, I'll name him Widget!!" she said, he stared at her.

"widget? What the hell?" Draco said, she grinned up at him.

"he looks like a Widget, doesn't he?" she asked.

"stop talking to me." He said, turning from her.

"aw! Come on you know he looks like a Widget!" she said, clutching the blonde boys arm, he rolled his eyes but smirked down at her.

"Ron, what'd you name yours?" Kimi asked.

"Pig." He answered, Chris wrinkled her nose.

"Pig? Why Pig?" she asked.

"cuz it keeps eating all my socks." He answered, she laughed.

"where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, there were no lights in Hagrid's hut and he had yet to appear.

"Dunno, maybe class is cancelled." Ron murmured.

"I hope he's alright." Kimi whispered.

"wait! Didn't he have to meet with the school board again today?" Hermione asked.

"Ph yeah!" Ron said, Chris moved to the front of the class.

"Alright you lot! Professor Hagrid isn't here today, so get back to the castle!!" She called, they all stared at her.

"Or, I can hex you back?" She said, smiling 'sweetly', as she pulled out her wand, a few people began to run back, she chuckled as everyone else went back at their own pace.

* * *

Chris sighed as she made her way from her Dorm to the Common Room, she was unable to sleep and had decided to see if anyone else was up, she was only slightly surprised to see her brother sitting on the couch in front of the fire, there was no one else in the room. She skipped over to the couch and curled up next to him, he blinked at her in surprise for a second before going back to examining the Marauder's Map.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No, you?" She asked, he shook his head. They were silent as they examined the map, watching the people on it. Suddenly Chris froze and stopped him from moving a piece of the map.

"what?" he asked, silently she pointed to a set of footprints and the name hovering below it.

"Peter Pettigrew." He whispered in shock.

"let's go." She hissed, he nodded and leapt to his feet, they left the Common Room.

The halls were dark as they walked silently down them, only glancing once and a while at the map. Soon they reached the hallway where Pettigrew was supposed to be.

"I don't see him." Chris whispered.

"It says he's getting closer." Harry answered, faintly they could he a scritch-scratching noise getting closer and closer to where they were. Chris grabbed her brothers hand and tightened her grip on her wand with her other hand, Harry held up his lighted wand, but still they saw nothing.

"bugger, Snape's coming!" Harry hissed.

"Mischief Managed!" Chris hissed.

"Nox!" Harry muttered, causing darkness to fall in the hallway once more. It was barely a few seconds later when another wand was lit and they found themselves face-to-face with Snape.

"Hi, Professor!" Chris said cheerfully.

"what are you two doing out of bed?" he asked them.

"Chris couldn't sleep, sir. She was going to get some fresh air, I didn't want her to go alone." Harry answered.

"how extraordinarily like your father you are? Strutting around as if you own the place." Snape sneered.

"My dad did not strut! And nor do I!" Harry protested.

"you do a little." Chris said, Harry shot her a look.

"I'm just sayin." She shrugged.

"Like you don't!" He retorted.

"I don't strut, I sashay, there's difference." She answered.

"no there's not!" he rolled his eyes.

"well, strutting is a boy word! Sashay is a girl word!" She said, he just rolled his eyes again.

"Turn out your pockets." Snape instructed, pointing at Harry's hoodie pocket, he was wearing it over his pajama shirt, while Chris was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Harry pulled out the blank Marauder's Map.

"what's this?" Snape asked.

"spare bit of parchment." Harry shrugged.

"reveal your secrets." Snape hissed, pointing his wand at the map, Chris peeked at her brother, but he was staring at the map a small smirk forming on his lips.

"read it." Snape order.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry read, Chris gaped at him in shock while he smirked.

"why you insolent little-." Snape started.

"Professor." It was Remus, with Sirius right behind him.

"out of a moonlit stroll?" Snape sneered, Chris couldn't help herself.

"Remy!! How are you feeling?" She asked, hugging him tightly.

"Fine, what are you two doing out of bed?" He asked, she pouted and moved back to Harry's side.

"I have just confiscated this from them. It is obviously filled with dark magic, which is … your area of expertise." Snape said, snatching the map from Harry.

"But!" Chris tried to protest, she was silenced by a look from Remus.

"we'll take this and examine. Harry, Chris come with us." Remus said.

"Aww." Chris whined, once more he shot her a look.

* * *

"are you two out of your mind! Wandering around the castle unprotected! Don't you realize how much danger you're in?" Sirius said, as soon as the door shut behind them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"considering you won't tell us anything, no we don't!" Harry retorted.

"now if you don't mind, we're going to bed!!" Chris hissed.

"you're not going anywhere, where did you get this?" Remus asked, holding up the map.

"our sources are confidential!" Chris said, sticking her nose in the air in a very haughty manor.

"Chris." Sirius said lowly, she glared at him fiercely, daring him to try and force her to tell. The twins turned to leave when Remus' voice stopped them.

"no detours you two, we'll know." He said, they both shot them a dirty look over their shoulders and left the room.

"should we tell the others?" Chris asked as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"they'll want to help us. And they may end up finding on their own." Chris murmured as Harry said the password and they entered the Common Room.

"we'll tell them in the morning, but for now, let's just get some rest." Harry whispered, Chris nodded, gave him a quick hug and jogged up to the Girl's Dormitory. Harry watched her go and sighed, running a hand through his hair he turned and made his way up to the Boy's Dormitory.

* * *

Angel: I do believe this is the shortest chapter I've written, shame on me …. Sorry guys, hopefully next one will be better.

Chris: Read and review!!

Hermione: Please and thank you!!


End file.
